


The Unexpected Arrangement

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Falling In Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sex in later chapters, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sansa's boyfriend cheats on her, she's devastated. But when she finds out that his new woman is the ex-girlfriend of Sansa's therapist, Petyr Baelish, the two join forces to get the revenge they both want. What they also didn't expect was the fierce attraction that would ignite between them.</p><p>(Based on an OTP Prompt. Also, I'm shit at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's first meeting with her new psychologist doesn't go quite as planned when the two learn that their significant others cheated on them with each other.

“Dr. Baelish will see you now.”

Sansa Stark stands, taking a deep breath as she enters the office of her new psychologist. Doctors in any capacity always made her nervous, especially the ones who dealt with mental health. But she knew she needed this.

“Ms. Stark? I’m Doctor Petyr Baelish. It’s lovely to finally meet you in person.”

Sansa turns, her gaze falling upon her new shrink. He was a handsome man, slightly older than her, the sides of his dark hair peppered with grey. He had a small beard and mustache, and eyes that bore right through her. Flushing slightly, she smiles and takes his hand, her voice soft. “It’s nice to meet you too. You came highly recommended by my Aunt Lysa.”

Petyr smirks as they sit down, Sansa on the couch, Petyr on the chair facing her. “Yes, she’s a dear friend. I’m glad to be of assistance. Now, what would you like to talk about today, Sansa? I have no other appointments, so the floor is yours.”

Sansa can’t help but blush as his gaze falls upon her, unable to tell if it’s just a look of familiarity because of he knows her aunt, or something… more. Clearing her throat, she folds her hands, fiddling with her thumbs as she prepares herself to speak. “I, uh… I was dating this guy. Joffrey.” She glances up as Petyr begins to write, and then continues. “We were together for about a year. It wasn’t a /terrible/ relationship, but it wasn’t… Ideal.” She shifts uncomfortably. “About two weeks ago, things started to get worse. He started to h-hit me. He’d go away for days, only to come home and scream about one thing. Come to find out, he’s been cheating on me.” Her lip starts to quiver as tears threaten to spill from her eyes. “H-He told me that I-I’m not worth it. He left me, kicked me out of our home.” She attempts to fight back from crying, only relenting when Petyr kindly holds out a tissue for her. 

After Sansa begins to relax, Petyr’s voice fills the room, soft yet firm. “How did that particular set of events make you feel, Sansa? Upset? Sad? Relieved?”

Sansa sniffs and shrugs. “Honestly? Relieved. Free. Thankful.” She takes a deep breath, her eyes finally raising to meet Petyr’s. The look in his eyes is… Almost far off. Like he’s thinking. She cocks her head, watching him. “Dr. Baelish?”

Petyr’s head snaps up, as if coming out of a deep thought. “Hmm? Oh, please, call me Petyr.” Leaning forward, he sets the clipboard aside, pressing his fingertips together as he watches Sansa carefully. “Sansa, I know this isn’t normal procedure, but… If you don’t mind me asking, what was your boyfriend’s name?”

Sansa cocks an eyebrow, confused. “Joffrey. Joffrey Baratheon.”

Petyr stiffens, the look in his eyes growing dark. “It seems we have something in common, Ms. Stark.” Standing, Petyr turns away as he begins to pace. Sansa watches him silently, confused. After a long moment Petyr begins to speak. “We are in a similar boat. Ros -- the woman I’ve been seeing for about two years now -- recently left me. She wanted someone… younger.” He turns to face Sansa, his face grim. “She was having an affair as well. With a young, blonde man, about 22 years old. The son of a well off family.”

Sansa’s stomach drops as Petyr speaks, knowing full well of whom he’s referring to. “You don’t mean --”

“That our lovers have found each other, and left us both in the dust? That’s exactly what I mean.” Petyr walks over to the window, glaring off into the distance. The look on his face sends a chill down Sansa’s spine. The look made her nervous… Yet at the same time, it sent a shiver of excitement through her, mixed with… lust?

Standing up, Sansa slowly makes her way to the window, standing next to Petyr. The question she asks is one she wouldn’t have considered asking, but she had to. 

“So, what are we going to do about this?”

Petyr turns his head, his eyes studying Sansa carefully. She meets his gaze, her once-heartbroken eyes now filled with a mixture of anger and determination. “We can’t just let them get away with this. We’re going to have to make them pay. Make them suffer.” Petyr turns towards her completely now, his eyebrows raised in surprise and possible amusement. Sansa holds out a hand, the edge of her mouth turning up into a smirk. “What do you say, /Doctor/ Baelish?”

Petyr hesitates, his eyes searching Sansa’s curiously. After a moment his hand slides into hers, the handshake lingering for a few moments longer than normal. 

“I’d say, that’s a bloody fantastic idea, Sansa Stark.”


	2. The Final Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of plotting, Sansa and Petyr come to the realization that they both crave the best revenge of all; forgetting their ex's and focusing on each other.

“We could… We could steal his car and drive it off of a cliff!”

“Sansa, we’re adults. That’s what a high schooler would do.”

Sansa groans audibly, pacing back and forth in front of Petyr, who’s sitting cross-legged on the couch, watching her. The two had spent the last month plotting their revenge, but to no avail. Everything they thought of was either childish, illegal, or both. Yet, neither of them seemed to mind spending all of their free time together.

Sansa suddenly stops pacing as an idea pops into her head. Turning her head, she looks at Petyr, studying him for a few moments before finally speaking. “What if we just… let them go?”

Petyr cocks an eyebrow, curious. “Let them go in what sense?”

Sansa shrugs, turning to face him. “In every sense. Let them live their lives how they want. They’ll end up miserable and will probably be broken up within the year.” She walks towards him slowly, her eyes trained on his face as she stops directly in front of him so he has to lean back to look up at her. “Let’s give them something to be jealous of.”

Petyr watches her intently, his eyes never leaving hers. When he finally speaks, his voice is strained, as if he’s holding something back. “Sansa… Are you sure? I’m quite a bit older than you.”

With a smirk Sansa leans down, untucking Petyr’s tie and tugging him closer, his lips only inches away from hers. “Would I still be standing here if I wasn’t?” With that, she closes the gap between them, closing her eyes as their lips collide.

Petyr kisses back carefully, slowly, before suddenly sliding one hand into her hair and another around her waist, pulling her down into his lap. Sansa gasps in surprise, her gasp turning into a moan as his tongue pushes past her lips and into her mouth, the taste of mint on his tongue. Tugging her dress up, she straddles his waist, moaning once again as she slowly begins to grind against the bulge straining underneath his pants. How long had she wanted him to kiss her like this? A day? A week? Since they met? It hadn’t been long, but Joffrey was already out of her head. Petyr was all she wanted, all she needed. 

As if reading her mind, Petyr picks her up and carries her to the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers as he lowers her to the bed, only breaking away to as Sansa places a hand on his chest, her lips parted slightly. “Not yet. I want to make love tonight… Joff was always so nasty. He’d just want to get off and then sleep. I want --” 

Before she can finish, Petyr has his lips on hers, a hand placed on either side of her head. His kisses are slow, sweet, tasting her, relishing her. Sansa moans slightly, parting her lips to allow his tongue in. She hadn’t been treated this gently in so long, and it’s perfect. /He’s/ perfect.

As the kiss continues, Sansa begins to unbutton his shirt, her fingers deftly working to get the material over his shoulders and onto the ground. The kiss breaks as he pulls her blouse over her head, his eyes taking in her body as she removes her bra, tossing it aside. Lying back, Petyr begins to kiss down her neck and chest, taking one of her stiff peaks into his mouth. Sansa’s breath catches in her throat as he begins to tease her, his lips and tongue rolling her nipple around in his mouth before switching to the other, her hands sliding into his hair as one of his slides in between her legs. Her legs part for him instantly, soft moans leaving her mouth as he begins to rub her slowly, her panties soon soaked with desire. 

Petyr makes quick work of her skirt and panties, kissing down her stomach and navel, stopping right before he meets her soaked, aching heat. Sansa watches him intently, her breasts rising and falling with each quick, deep breath as his tongue darts out to taste her once, twice, until he buries his face in her warmth. She gasps, her fingers tightening in his hair as he pleasures her, his tongue teasing her clit before trailing along the warm, wet folds, then plunging deep into her core. Her head tips back, loud moans leaving her mouth as he quickly brings her to her peak, her body shaking with pleasure as he plunges his fingers deep inside of her. He begins to move quickly, his eyes trained on hers as his lips wrap around her clit, sucking eagerly. Her second orgasm hits soon after, her body shaking from pure ecstasy.

After allowing her to relax, Petyr kisses back up her body, his lips colliding against Sansa’s in a hot, passionate kiss. She moans into his mouth as her own taste fills her senses, her hands quickly working to rid Petyr of his pants and boxers. 

 

When they’re finally both nude, Petyr lies down on top of Sansa, gently spreading her legs as he begins to tease her entrance with his tip, his eyes trained on hers. When she nods, he slowly pushes into her, a loud whimper leaving Sansa’s mouth as he delves deep into her inner walls. She can feel herself clench around him, her lips parted, her eyes never leaving Petyr’s. He begins to slowly thrust, the throaty moans leaving his throat only arousing Sansa more. Her fingers slide up his arms slowly, gripping his shoulders as her legs tighten around him, bringing him deeper in. At her insistence, he begins to fuck her, his hips moving at a fast, steady pace. He leans down, kissing her roughly, his fingers digging into her hips as he moves even faster, their moans mixed with gasps as their lips desperately press together.

Petyr doesn’t stop until Sansa’s orgasm hits, his voice leaving her lips in a string of expletives. As she begins to come down, she’s flipped over onto her stomach, scrambling to get onto her hands and knees before he pushes into her again, a smile appearing on her lips. ‘Gods, he’s incredible.’ As her fingers grip the sheets, Petyr’s tangle in her long, red hair, pulling as he slams into her from behind, the pleasure enough to bring his name from her lips over and over. 

Joffrey would usually fuck her and come, and then immediately go to sleep, most of the time not even letting her finish. She wasn’t used to being treated so perfectly, from being taken in different positions to being eaten out, to even having multiple orgasms. Sansa knew that she could easily get used to this.

As her fourth orgasm of the night begins to build inside of her, Petyr’s pace increases, allowing her to come and relax before pulling out and spilling on her back, her name pouring out of his lips. As he finishes, he collapses next to Sansa, who curls up next to him, grinning. “Fucking hell, Petyr.. That was without a doubt the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Petyr smirks, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead. “I could say the same for you. I hope it doesn’t have to end here.”

Smiling, Sansa lifts her head, her lips pressing against his in a lingering kiss. “I hope so too.”


End file.
